


How to be a proper cat owner

by moontailor



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, cat!Akashi, owner!Nijimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontailor/pseuds/moontailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It had all sounded a bit sketchy and bordering on unethical to Nijimura, but the fact that he now had a small red haired cat boy perched on his kitchen counter was still very much reality."</p><p>Or how Nijimura tackles his life as a university student and a cat owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first published fanfic! *cheers*
> 
> This is drabble serie crossposted from tumblr, where there's already four parts out. I will post them here one per day until sunday, when the fifth and likely final part will come out! The tags also refer to upcoming characters that are not yet present in the first two chapters.
> 
> I also know that the chapters are /extremely/ short, but I wish you're all still able to enjoy them!
> 
> I hope you'll like this au as much as I do! (*´ v `*)

”Not again…” Nijimura muttered on as a clear crash sounded from somewhere in the general direction of the kitchen and living room. His apartment basically consisted of only his workroom, that doubled as his bedroom, and then the rest of the house and he sighed as he pushed himself up from his desk.

“What did you drop this time, you brat?” Nijimura called out as he exited his work room and crossed his arms as he got to the kitchen, looking at the most likely culprit to cause the crash.

“Nothing,” was the nonchalant answer, accompanied with a carefree flick of a red sleek tail.

For the umpteenth time in the last few months, Nijimura thought he hates cats.

 

\---

 

Nijimura was not that familiar with the facts, but in addition to regular house pets, at some point in history there had apparently come to be animals that were like humans – or humans that were like animals? He really couldn’t figure the difference, though it was a somewhat common debate in the communities that specialized in these specimens.

All in all these humanoid-animals-or-whatever had become household pets in addition to the regular ones and somehow Nijimura had ended up with one too.

_“It’s a better choice for a pet, since in addition to being a pet it’ll also cater to your more human needs!”_

_“They’re very independent, they’ll take care of themselves, but they’ll still offer their unconditional love and loyalty to you. The best of both species!”_

It had all sounded a bit sketchy and bordering on unethical to Nijimura, but the fact that he now had a small red haired cat boy perched on his kitchen counter was still very much reality. 

“Akashi, what did you drop this time?” Nijimura asked again and circled around the kitchen, finally finding a smashed up glass bowl with cloves of garlic littering the floor.

“What did the garlic ever do to you?” he shrugged and picked up the cloves, frowning at the unapologetic cat on his counter.

“I don’t like the scent,” Akashi answered, his cat ears shifting backwards as his eyes followed the hand holding the cloves.

“Bad reasoning,” Nijimura said. That was the only warning he gave before he grabbed a spray bottle from next to the sink and spritzed it straight at Akashi.  
The cat was out of sight in seconds, a muffled hiss sounding from inside his workroom. At least the cat was out of the way for the moment it’ll take for him to clean the glass shards from the floor.

 

\---

 

“Akashi,” Nijimura called when he was finally ready to return to his work. Akashi hadn’t shown himself at all after the incident, so the cat must still be in his room.

“You in here, brat?” Nijimura lifted his eyebrow as he scanned through his room, singling his gaze to his bed. In one smooth movement he was kneeling next to the bed, lifting up the covers to meet a pair of accusing red eyes.

“Hey.”

“It’s dusty in here,” Akashi mumbled and let out a pitiful sounding meow, lying tightly on his side in a fetal position. 

“I know. C’mere.” Nijimura gently tapped his fingers on the floor and watched as Akashi slowly scooted out from under the bed, letting Nijimura scoop him up and into his lap.

“Stop breaking my stuff, kid,” Nijimura shrugged while sitting down on the bed and gently massaged the soft red ears on Akashi’s head. Akashi hid his face in Nijimura’s chest and wrapped his arms around his back.

“I’m sorry.” A tiny, muffled meow and Akashi’s tail circled around Nijimura’s calf.

“I know you are,” Nijimura hummed and rested his chin on top of Akashi’s head. Akashi might be a bit prissy, and a little difficult most of the time, but he was a good kid and genuine with his apologies. And Nijimura had to admit that before getting Akashi, he hadn’t really had anyone to socialize with, not with the tight schedules he had with university and work. And having Akashi butt his soft haired head against his chin did miracles for his stress levels.

“Nijimura-san,” Akashi called and lifted his head from his owner’s chest.

“Hmm?”

“Would you pet my ears some more?”

“Of course, kid.” Nijimura smiled and tugged gently on the soft appendixes, reveling in the soft purr he got as response. He might hate cats from time to time, but even he had to admit that in the months he’s had Akashi, the red furred kitten has grown on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You'll also find me in tumblr as moontailor~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This kitten was one day going to be the death of him.

When Nijimura woke up that morning, he blearily blinked a few times before pushing himself up from the bed. After a moment of reorienting himself, he proceeded to grab the end of his blanket and hoisted it up to reveal a pair of cat ears attached to a messy red haired head belonging to none other than Akashi, who was sound asleep, clinging to his side and huffing out tiny breaths in his sleep.

This kitten was one day going to be the death of him.

 

—

 

Sitting down by his kitchen counter, Nijimura sipped at his cup of instant coffee. It was pretty foul tasting, but with his addiction and the amount of cups he downed per day, not to mention per week, he couldn’t really afford anything pricier. And maybe the foul taste would eventually tire him out and thus cure him. One could always hope.

While he absentmindedly flipped through yesterday’s paper his kindhearted neighbor always provided him with, he heard the workroom’s door open and close and then gentle footsteps close in on the kitchen.

“Mornin’, kiddo.”

“Good morning, Nijimura-san,” came the reply and Nijimura glanced over to the small cat boy clad in a loose T-shirt and shorts coming to a halt by his side and promptly bumping his head against his arm.

“This affectionate even after hugging me all night?” Nijimura snorted and reached to gently pull on Akashi’s ears with his unoccupied hand, smiling as Akashi lifted his head to stare at him with a small pout.

“Is it wrong of me?”

“Even if you do have your own bed; no. Not at all, kid,” Nijimura smiled. With as much trouble as Akashi usually was, he really reveled in the moments such as this one. “Some salmon and rice okay for breakfast?”

“With cream on the side?”

“No cream. Only non-skimmed milk.”

“…”

“Extra-salmon now and then tofu for dinner.”

“Thank you for the food, Nijimura-san.”

Nijimura couldn’t help but smile at the sparkle in Akashi’s eyes, the kitten’s red tail swishing from side to side.

 

—

 

“Akashi! I’m leaving now,” Nijimura called out as he finished tying up his shoelaces, rising up just in time to catch Akashi jumping on him, almost making him fall down on the floor.

“You really are clingy today, aren’t you,” he huffed and hoisted the cat a little higher on his waist so he could hold on to him a little more comfortably. It really wasn’t often that Akashi came to him this openly or affectionately, he’d really count it more as a rare occurrence than a one side of Akashi.

“I just feel like it.” Akashi’s voice was muffled by Nijimura’s jacket and the cat wrapped his legs tightly around his owner’s torso.

“When will you return?”

“You’re only asking because I promised tofu, right?”

“….”

“Oi, have some decency to be embarrassed,” Nijimura shrugged and pried Akashi off of him, smiling as there was a tiny dusting of pink on the cat’s cheeks. Akashi really was being awfully cute.

“The last lecture ends at five. I’ll go to the store and come straight home after that, all right?” he asked and swiped his thumb over Akashi’s soft cheek.

“…Okay. Have a good day, Nijimura-san,” Akashi mumbled a little and glanced at Nijimura with his red eyes, leaning up to his tiptoes then to place a tiny kiss on Nijimura’s cheek – rendering the man completely immobile. Did Akashi just..? The Akashi, that breaks his stuff and purposefully sheds on his couch and clean clothes just—In addition of being overly adorable and cute first thing in the morning and continuing being so throughout the morning, he also..??

“Nijimura-san?” Akashi blinked up to the raven haired man, snapping Nijimura out of his stupor and right into his usual scowl and unaware pout.

“You ain’t gonna get rewarded for being cute, you know. I know you’re still just a brat,” Nijimura berated and ruffled Akashi’s head, getting an alerted meow as a response as his hand was batted away.

“Unfair, and unpolite, Nijimura-san,” Akashi huffed, his demeanor suffering a visible change.

“My house, my rules,” Nijimura hummed and went to open the front door after making sure he had his keys on him.

“If that is the case, then I’m going to mark this house as mine. Starting with peeing in your foul excuse of a coffee.”

“O-oi!” Nijimura turned around just to see Akashi had already dashed away.

He should’ve known.

It had all been too good to be true. It couldn’t have lasted any longer.

Akashi was still totally as much of a bloody prissy nuisance as ever before.

The kitten really was one day going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to turn it around this time - first the fluff and then what Akashi actually is as a cat 8))
> 
> Hope this measured up to the first part!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ah. It must suck to not have friends, huh.”
> 
> Nijimura was going to punch the teeth out of Mayuzumi’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a little for this part ‘cause this is more of just world building for this AU of mine, so it’s essential to have. So there’s actually no Akashi in this, BUT there’s new characters! In the shape of extremely shameless MayuKuro *cough*. I love Mayuzumi almost as much as I love Akashi, so I had to have him. It’ll make sense I hope! And I’ll make up for this in the next part - with double the kitties! ;))

“So he actually threatened to piss in your coffee?”

“Yes! And I have no idea did he actually do it since I had to come to school and I can’t send anyone to check on it!”

“Ah. It must suck to not have friends, huh.”

Nijimura was going to punch the teeth out of Mayuzumi’s mouth.

 

—

 

Nijimura didn’t really have time for socializing in his university life nor was he the most approachable person with his constant scowl. He had thought he had been the on the top of that list until after one lecture he had bumped into one year older Mayuzumi Chihiro, who had given him the most unimpressed look he’d ever gotten in his life. That combined with the silvery color of his hair, and Nijimura found himself having quite the flashbacks from middle school and his grey haired delinquent underclassman.

At that moment he decided he wouldn’t let Mayuzumi be in peace anymore.

Mayuzumi of course hadn’t found this at all enjoyable, but as Nijimura’s position as a scowling outcast had slowly dawned on him, Mayuzumi had given up on getting rid of him and had decided to humor him.

Only when it was too late had Nijimura realized he totally shot himself in the leg with this development as Mayuzumi ended up opening his chest of never ending snarky comments as a result to their association.

“You could at least feel a little sorry for me, it won’t kill you y’know.” Nijimura grimaced as he quelled his want to punch Mayuzumi, only receiving a shrug for a response.

“It still sounds better than mine.” Mayuzumi continued and flipped the page of his book. Nijimura had sought him out from the roof himself so he guessed he couldn’t really start complaining about Mayuzumi not really seeming to listen to him.

“How’s yours then?”

“Has a major superiority complex. He listens to Kuroko just fine, but he likes to pretend I don’t even exist.”

“Huh… I always forget you live together with my old underclassman,” Nijimura hummed and stared up at the sky which conveniently was the same color as said underclassman.

“Mhm. Apparently he likes me enough to live with me.” Mayuzumi flipped another page, feigning indifference quite spectacularly.

“Tone down the cute, it doesn’t suit you,” Nijimura chuckled, receiving a glare from his companion.

 

—

 

“Ah, Nijimura-san. Good day.”

“Huh. Hey, Kuroko,” Nijimura blinked as the powder blue haired boy bowed to him by the school gates as his lectures had finally come to an end that day and he was free to race to the store and then straight back home.

“Came to fetch Mayuzumi?” Nijimura raised his eyebrow as Mayuzumi caught up to him, having walked a little behind with his novel.

“Yes. Thank you for taking care of him again today.” Kuroko gave a tiny smile, ignoring Mayuzumi’s glare.

“Are you in a hurry, Nijimura-san? I heard from Mayuzumi-san through email that you are having some difficulties with your pet cat,” Kuroko said with an almost concerned tone, ignoring again the glare from Mayuzumi as Nijimura countered it with a positive death glare of his own.

“Well, due to ‘said difficulties’ I’m in a hurry to the store and back home to make sure he hasn’t broken anything,” Nijimura muttered, taking a few steps away from school already.

“I will accompany you for a while then. How is your cat behaving?” Kuroko asked and fell in step with Nijimura, Mayuzumi following behind them a little disapprovingly.

“Uh… He keeps breaking my stuff. And you already know he threatened my instant coffee. He also sheds everywhere and is a horrible nuisance.” Nijimura listed while they made their way towards the closest store.

“I see.”

“But, well… He is really sweet at times. He does feel remorse and sometimes he snuggles up next to me at night and stays there until morning. He is still kinda young too, the kid.” Nijimura continued, rubbing his neck. “So I don’t really have a problem with him. But he is more of a troublemaker than not.”

“How much time do you spend with him during the day?” Kuroko asked and stared at Nijimura with his big eyes.

“Huh?”

“After college, how much time do you spend with him?”

“Well… When I get home, I make some food. Then I gotta get to work so I can earn some money to continue feeding us both…” Nijimura’s voice kind of died out towards the end, his cheeks getting a little red with shame.

“So after spending approximately eight hours away, you get home and work. That makes over ten hours by himself per day for your cat.” Kuroko stated, receiving the ever famous scowl and pout from Nijimura.

“Okay, so apparently I’m at fault. I get it. I’m not the best owner Akashi could have.”

“But you are the owner he has, Nijimura-san. And it sounds like he really adores you. He just gets lonely and finds ways to get your attention,” Kuroko explained with a tiny smile. “I believe he needs either more attention, or a playmate.”

“Well, fuck. My schedule is really packed and I can’t afford to slack off either tuition or work. And I definitely can’t afford another cat,” Nijimura sighed in defeat, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What a feeling, being a bad owner.”

“Don’t blame yourself too much, Nijimura-san. If it wouldn’t be too much of a bother for you, we could maybe arrange a play date. Our cat could also use some company of his own kind.” Kuroko suggested, making Nijimura stop in his tracks.

“Like- You’d bring your cat over to my place so he could hang out with Akashi?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t like that idea,” Mayuzumi interrupted, but was left unnoticed.

“I believe it could serve as some kind of a solution or help in your predicament, Nijimura-san,” Kuroko smiled. Nijimura regarded him for a while, going through the pros and cons of bringing another cat to his apartment.

“Our cat is also more mature, so he could maybe serve as a role model for Akashi-kun.”

“Well… Not that it’d hurt anything I think?” Nijimura complied after a moment of thinking, eyeing between Kuroko’s glad expression and Mayuzumi’s stern disapproval.

“Thank you, Nijimura-san. I’m sure our Seijuro-kun will also like it very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* double the kitties ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just really hoped that this time Akashi wouldn’t tear his sheets while hiding under all the beddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kitty time! I feel like the next part will be the culmination of why I wanted to write this AU in the first place.

It had been four days since Nijimura had had his chat with Kuroko. It had also been four days since his life had fallen down the deep hole all thanks to the red haired rebellious troublemaker he housed.

He just really hoped that this time Akashi wouldn’t tear his sheets while hiding under all the beddings.

 

—

 

“Today’s the day, brat. Hope you’ve fixed your personality by the time they arrive,” Nijimura reminded as he made his way back to his work slash bedroom, staring at the lump under the blankets. There was a very muffled but a clearly annoyed sound emanating from the bed as a response and Nijimura tiptoed closer, waiting for the sound to stop before he climbed on the bed and draped himself over the soft lump.

It took about point six seconds for the soft lump to start trashing around like crazy, Akashi’s startled meows being also conveniently muffled by the bedding. Before the cat could wiggle his way free, Nijimura promptly circled his hands around the whole package and lifted the blanket wrapped kitty to his lap, sighing as Akashi growled unhappily.

“Giving me the not-actually-that-silent treatment?”

“I hate you. Leave me alone,” Akashi grumbled, burrowing deeper into his blanket cocoon on Nijimura’s lap. As much as the cat might hate him, he really never gave up a chance to be in Nijimura’s embrace.

“C’mon. I’ve made you tofu already twice this week, I’ve hid all garlic and pickled stuff from your nose, and I gave you a thorough bath the other day…” Nijimura listed and rested his chin on top of Akashi’s head, feeling the cat shrink deeper into his lap.

“…I know.”

“So you agree that I’ve done quite a lot for you to compensate for that one offhand comment?”

“…”

“C’mon, kid.”

“Yes,” Akashi mumbled and twisted inside his nest so he could hide his face in Nijimura’s chest. Nijimura hummed quietly into the soft red hair, gently brushing his fingers along the tip of Akashi’s tail peeking out from the blanket cocoon.

“Promise me you’ll be at least polite when we get guests? I mean, Kuroko is doing this for your sake only. And so am I.” Nijimura tickled the tip of Akashi’s tail, receiving a gentle head butt for his efforts.

“I know. I promise I’ll be good.” Akashi lifted his head to look up at Nijimura with his red eyes and slit pupils and Nijimura smiled gently, pecking Akashi on the forehead.

“Thank you, Akashi.”

 

—

 

Nijimura had just finished cleaning the dishes, when the doorbell rang and Akashi ran straight to him.

“Nijimura-san! They’re here!”

“Yeah, seems like it.” Nijimura nodded and dried his hands before making his way to the door, leaving Akashi in the kitchen. The cat was likely a little nervous – he had never met his like again after Nijimura bought him. Nijimura glanced back at Akashi, sizing up the simple but clean combination of a short sleeved button up, and turned back to the door after nodding to himself again. It was going to go fine and this was hopefully going to solve a lot of problems.

“Hey! Glad you made it,” Nijimura greeted as he opened the door, thankfully locating Kuroko straight away and smiling down to him, sparing a nod also to Mayuzumi, who just tsk’d.

“Good afternoon, Nijimura-san. Thank you for having us.” Kuroko greeted politely as ever and stepped inside. Nijimura backed away from the entrance, blinking as he saw red hair come in after Kuroko.

“Ah, that must be-“ he began, but after getting a better look he froze completely.

“I apologize for intruding,” a smooth voice said as the red haired and red furred cat removed his shoes after Kuroko, leaving Mayuzumi to close the door behind them.

“Did you say something, Nijimura-san?” Kuroko asked, staring at Nijimura who just stood there, staring at Kuroko’s pet, meeting mismatched eyes of red and gold.

“Ah, this is our cat, Seijuro-kun.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” The cat bowed and Kuroko smiled gently, while Mayuzumi scoffed and looked around to ignore the overly posh demeanor of his cat – being the first out of them to freeze as his eyes settled on a wide-eyed Akashi standing by the kitchen counter.

“Hey, Kuroko…”

“What is it, Mayuzumi-san?” Kuroko looked up to his partner, following his line of sight and stopping on Akashi, whose pupils were merely vertical lines as he slowly stepped closer, the noise catching Seijuro’s attention.

Nijimura could only stare helplessly as the almost a carbon copy of Akashi noticed the actual Akashi and tensed visibly. Compared to Akashi, Seijuro had a slightly more trimmed hair and fur and in addition to the obvious heterochromia, his build was also bigger and taller. And he also seemed to emanate the aura of an outdoor cat.

They all stood in the sidelines as the two eerily twin like cats crept closer to each other, measuring each other up and flicking their ears and tails, the air between them tensing in anticipation.

And then Seijuro lunged.

“H-hey! No!”

“Seijuro-kun!”

“Hey!”

All the owners yelled and rushed forwards as Seijuro tackled Akashi to the ground, both of the cats hissing and spitting violently as Akashi managed to throw Seijuro off of him, attacking this time himself straight away.

“Oi, stop it!” Nijimura shouted and rushed towards the kitchen, Kuroko and Mayuzumi trying to get in between the fighting and tumbling cats as they tore into each other’s skin and clothes, Seijuro eventually getting the upper hand with his size advantage. Kuroko went to tightly grab his cat from behind while Mayuzumi did the next best thing of trying to put himself in between Seijuro and Akashi, so neither would be able to scratch the other, more so that Seijuro couldn’t maul Nijimura’s cat.

Completely in his own head, Seijuro was ready to really lash out at both Mayuzumi and Akashi, when suddenly a spurt of cold water hit him square in the face, rendering the cat immobile. All three guests blinked and lifted their eyes up to Nijimura, who angrily pointed a spray bottle straight at Seijuro.

“Not in my house, you fucking brat!” Nijimura growled and unleashed the full potential of the spray bottle at Seijuro, Akashi quickly scrambling up and away, making a beeline to the bedroom and the relative safety of Nijimura’s bed as Seijuro wailed loudly, incapable of escaping Kuroko’s vice like grip.

 

—

 

“I apologize on behalf of all of us, Nijimura-san,” Kuroko said as they were gathered in the living room side of the house, coffee mugs on the table and Seijuro sulking with a towel around his neck, because Kuroko refused to even look at him after they got the mess sorted out.

“Well, it’s not like Akashi wasn’t an active participant, but that was still not something I expected to happen. Not when you said your cat was mature,” Nijimura answered and threw a glare towards Seijuro, who averted his gaze.

“I am aware. But I must say I am surprised about the similarities between our cats.”

“Yeah. What’s up with that? We’ve talked about them before yet you’ve never shown any pics,” Mayuzumi said with his arms crossed.

“Well there was no way for me to know they’d be almost identical! I don’t know what heritage Akashi has. Maybe they share a mom or something,” Nijimura huffed annoyed, looking at Seijuro.

“But first things first; Why’d you attack my cat, brat?”

“…”

They all sat in silence, Seijuro tentatively glancing at Kuroko, who paid him no heed. Even though Nijimura was pretty pissed off at the cat attacking his kid, he couldn’t help but to feel bad when Seijuro’s ears flattened against his hair and he slumped in his seat.

“…I don’t know.”

“You expect me to accept that as a reason?”

“No, I don’t.”

“So care to do a little better than that, then?”

“I don’t know why I did it. But whatever the reason, it was wrong of me and I apologize,” Seijuro muttered, looking up to Nijimura like his beloved Kuroko had taught him to.

“I think you were also as confused as us about how Akashi looks exactly like you,” Mayuzumi said and lifted his hand to rub Seijuro’s ears. To Nijimura’s surprise, Seijuro leaned against Mayuzumi and let out the tiniest of peeps, completely opposite to Mayuzumi’s descriptions of Seijuro pretending he doesn’t exist.

“…Yes. I think he’s from a later litter than me,” Seijuro mumbled.

“Well, Akashi’s now holed up in my work room. It’s not really me you should apologize to, right?” Nijimura asked and raised his brows, receiving a few blinks from Seijuro.

“Come on; go do the job we brought you here for.” Mayuzumi encouraged and pushed Seijuro up from the sofa, the cat looking a little lost, before taking a few steps towards the bedroom.

“Seijuro-kun.” Kuroko voiced out right then, making Seijuro stop in his tracks and gingerly look back to his owner.

“I’m proud of you acknowledging the situation. You’ve grown a lot. I also fully believe in your ability to make everything better,” Kuroko said and gave such a warm smile even Nijimura felt the effects. There was an obvious pink tint on Seijuro’s cheeks and his tail swished a little more as he made his way to the work room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in tomorrow for the possibly final part!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m here to apologize to you.”
> 
> “You made me break my promise. And also made me mess up Nijimura-san’s bed. There’s no way I’ll forgive you.”
> 
> Seijuro could just blink at the grumbling heap of blankets on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached conclusion! This didn’t go too much the way I thought it’d go and it’s also the first part where I wrote a whole scene again and took it to another direction, but here it is now! It is also well past midnight now, so any suffering of the text quality is based solely on that. I'm sorry.
> 
> This is the end of this sequence of events, BUT if any of you have any requests, any scenes you’d like to see from either Nijimura’s household or Kuroko’s and Mayuzumi’s household, feel free to send some in and I’ll see if I can write about them! (^ v ^)

“Akashi…-kun, was it?”

“Go away, I hate you.”

“I’m here to apologize to you.”

“You made me break my promise. And also made me mess up Nijimura-san’s bed. There’s no way I’ll forgive you.”

Seijuro could just blink at the grumbling heap of blankets on the bed.

 

\---

 

Akashi listened intently for signs of the other cat, the bully cat, leaving Nijimura’s room and thus him alone, but when he heard nothing, he peeked his head out from under the blankets.

“I apologize,” Seijuro said the instant their gazes locked and Akashi’s ears flopped back against his head.

“I shouldn’t have attacked you. I don’t know why I attacked you. I would also apologize for looking so similar to you if that was a thing I could determine myself. I wish to make peace with you, Akashi.”

Akashi regarded the older cat for a while in silence, until he sat up with the blanket protectively wrapped around himself.

“…You talk weirdly,” he finally said, as he wasn’t yet really ready to forgive the other cat, but he was too curious and also weighed by the promise he’d made with Nijimura.

“I talk like my Tetsuya has taught me. It’s called being polite, and you obviously do not excel in it,” Seijuro answered and flicked his tail, making Akashi’s hairs poof out.

“I am polite!”

“It is not polite to call others weird.”

“You still attacked me!”

“And you retaliated. We are both at fault here, but I wish to make it up to you. For both us and our owners,” Seijuro stated quite blankly. Only the way he clenched his fists revealed how nervous he actually was. Akashi stared at Seijuro’s mismatched eyes, eventually slumping in on himself, embarrassed now that his anger had subsided.

“…I shouldn’t have scratched you either. I’m sorry. I don’t even know your name,” Akashi mumbled, hugging his knees inside the blanket.

“Seijuro.”

“…Huh?”

“My name is Seijuro,” Seijuro said with a slight smile and offered his hand to Akashi, “and I accept your apology.”

Glancing between the outstretched hand and Seijuro, Akashi blinked his eyes in surprise and reached out for the hand, his ears perking up as Seijuro’s bigger palm closed around his.

“I- I also accept your apology!” he rushed to answer as well, blushing a little as Seijuro squeezed his hand in relief.

“Thank you, Akashi. Would you now mind showing me a little of your ways?” Seijuro asked, and a slight sparkle lighted up Akashi’s eyes as the cat boy nodded and got out of the bed, dragging the older cat with him back to the living room.

 

\---

 

“They’re quite lively. Feels weird to have so much noise in here, to be honest,” Nijimura hummed and looked over his shoulder to where Akashi was actually playing with Seijuro with a small soft basket ball –lookalike toy ball with Seijuro laying on his back with the ball and Akashi playfully lunging at him from different directions.

“It is livelier than at our place as well.” Kuroko smiled at the playing cats and sipped at his second cup of tea. The cats had been going at it for an hour already, having first taken time to get relaxed and comfortable with each other enough to actually engage in physical contact. “I can only substitute an actual cat playmate so much.”

“So you actually sometimes tumble around with your brat?” Nijimura raised his eyebrows as Mayuzumi chuckled.

“Seijuro’s really sweet about it too, making sure he doesn’t hurt Kuroko at all. The few times he’s allowed me to play with him he goes all out. Almost gave me a concussion once,” Mayuzumi shrugged.

“In Seijuro-kun’s defense, he was in plain sight and did give you quite some time to notice him and be aware of the oncoming pounce,” Kuroko smiled, getting gently elbowed for his efforts. “As to answer your question, Nijimura-san; yes, I do sometimes wrestle with Seijuro-kun. It lets me to have some quality time with him as well.” Kuroko smiled and set his tea cup down on the table next to Mayuzumi’s.

“So yes, I do suggest the same for you and Akashi-kun, if that is was you are wondering about.”

“Ahh, you got me,” Nijimura groaned, but smiled either way as he glanced at the cats again, how Akashi was clinging on Seijuro’s back and munching on his cat ear to make Seijuro release the ball.

“…If it’s okay with you guys, I’d gladly have you over for dinner today,” Nijimura said, missing how Kuroko and Mayuzumi traded knowing looks.

“How nice of you, Nijimura. Don’t except help with the cooking though,” Mayuzumi smirked, effectively getting Nijimura’s attention back to them.

“Oi, I ain’t doing this for you, jerk.”

“We know, Nijimura-san. If there’s anything we can do to help, we’ll gladly comply.”

“Well, as this was a little one the spot idea, we need to go get some more groceries. The store is right around the block, so it won’t take too long.”

“We’ll come along, so we can pay for some of it. I’m sure Akashi-kun and Seijuro-kun will survive the time we’re away.”

“Yeah… But let’s be quick about it anyway,” Nijimura answered Kuroko and gathered their cups with Mayuzumi’s help to put them to the sink.

“Hey brats! Play nicely, we’re gonna go to the store to grab food supplies. Keep your eyes on the troublemaker, Akashi!” Nijimura hollered after he were done with Mayuzumi and made his way to put on his shoes and jacket after also grabbing his wallet. Akashi and Seijuro instantly ceased scuffling, Akashi blinking after Nijimura and Seijuro scowling at him.

“We won’t be long-”

“So play nicely,” Mayuzumi said after Kuroko and waved his hand as they made their way out, closing the door on the two mildly confused cats.

 

\---

 

“So… Why do we look so similar?” Akashi asked a little timidly as he lay on the floor with Seijuro, both cats facing each other. They had been waiting for quite some time for their owners already, all done playing and having some quiet time now.

“Because we have similar genetic codes.”

“…We have what?”

Seijuro chuckled slightly and brushed Akashi’s bangs from his face.

“It means we have the same mother, or father – or both.”

Akashi blinked at Seijuro, blushing slightly as he nuzzled against the hand.

“…So we’re siblings, to each other?”

“In a way, yes. We’re not from the same litter, but one could still consider us… Family.”

“Family… But, Nijimura-san is my family?”

“He is.”

“So I have two families now?” Akashi asked puzzled, receiving another fond brush of hand from Seijuro.

“You have your family and I have mine. Our families just happen to intercept like this – though there’s no real evidence yet to our blood relation,” Seijuro smiled.

“…Seijuro-san?” Akashi asked with a small voice after being quiet for a while.

“Yes, Akashi?”

“Even if we wouldn’t actually be brothers… Could I still think of you as one..?” Akashi asked, blushing quite fiercely after getting the words out of his mouth, leaving Seijuro wide-eyed and speechless. The silence between them dragged on and Akashi was ready to run away, when he was engulfed in a warm hug.

“We’ll have to run blood tests to figure that out for sure. But if it makes you happy… Even if the result would be negative, I can still be a brother to you,” Seijuro hummed with a smile and gently rubbed Akashi’s ears. “But even more so I would like to be your friend, and come and play with you again. If that would be okay with you.”

Akashi stared at Seijuro’s chest in wonderment, until he broke out into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around the older cat, squeezing him tightly.

“I also want to play with you, Seijuro-san. At your place. I want to see your toys and favorite places!”

“I’ll gladly have you over and show you all of those, whenever you want.” Seijuro smiled and hugged the smaller cat a little tighter to his chest.

 

\---

 

“Fuck—Why was the store closed? That store is never closed!” Nijimura cursed as he rushed to the front door with his keys. “And why is the next nearest store like miles away??”

“I’m sure there isn’t really any need to worry, Nijimura-san,” Kuroko said, but Mayuzumi could easily detect the strain in Kuroko’s voice and posture. Instead of the quick fifteen minute trip the whole ordeal had stretched up to easily over an hour.

“Well, if they played for this whole time, they’re most likely tuckered out somewhere,” Mayuzumi offered as Nijimura finally got his keys in the lock and swung the door almost violently open.

“We’re back!” he yelled and rushed to take off his shoes, leaving the jacket on as he stomped inside, coming to a stop by the kitchen.

“Everything okay, Nijimura-san?” Kuroko asked as he also left his jacket on, leaving the grocery bags behind as he walked up to Nijimura. Mayuzumi just shrugged and took both his shoes and jacket off and made his way to his two companions, following their gazes to the floor.

“Guess I was right,” he said, giving a little smile to the sight of Seijuro cradling Akashi in his embrace, both cats snoozing on the floor, their red tails intertwined together.

“I think this meeting was a success, Nijimura-san,” Kuroko smiled gently and looked up to Nijimura, who just stared wordlessly at his kitty cat.

“Yeah… Yeah, I think it was.”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! All comments and kudos are well loved! ♥\\(´ v ` )
> 
> You can find me in tumblr as moontailor, and that's also where you can come send you requests~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nijimura-san! Nijimura-san, it’s time to wake up!”
> 
> “Wh-whah..?” Nijimura blinked blearily as he was shaken by the shoulders and he zeroed his gaze on the red blob in front of him that sharpened out to be Akashi after a few more blinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I felt like I kinda screwed the final part, so I had to write a better ending =v= Too bad I also wrote this at midnight being all too tired but I’m happy with this one, at least rn so I hope it’ll stay that way :D
> 
> This time I also swear this is the last part for this main story.

“Nijimura-san! Nijimura-san, it’s time to wake up!”

“Wh-whah..?” Nijimura blinked blearily as he was shaken by the shoulders and he zeroed his gaze on the red blob in front of him that sharpened out to be Akashi after a few more blinks.

“Time to wake up!” Akashi insisted and Nijimura could feel the cat’s tail beating his leg impatiently.

“Uhhh-“ he gave a response that obviously did not satisfy Akashi, as he got a faceful of red hair next and Akashi aggressively bumped his head against his face and chest.

“Get uuup Nijimura-saaan!” Akashi meowed loudly and Nijimura grunted as he wrapped his arms around the cat and smushed his lithe body against his, holding on for dear life as Akashi instantly began wiggling around.

“Just pipe down for a sec, brat!”

“No! Wake up!”

“I’m awake already!”

“Wake up!”

“Oi!”

 

\---

 

After a round of intense wrestling with an extremely impatient and adamant kitty with quite a hard head that will hurt when it collides with your chin enough many times, Nijimura scowled as he made some coffee for himself, very aware that Akashi was sulking on the table behind him.

“Keep up with this act and I’m cancelling the date completely. And then you can stay home and sulk all you want,” Nijimura stated loudly, not even looking at Akashi, but hearing the increase in loud thumping of his tail on top of the table.

“Gonna call Kuroko right after I drink my coffee,” Nijimura hummed, stirring the instant coffee into his mug of hot water and he got around to tasting it before a pair of small hands encircled his waist.

“Please don’t call Kuroko-san,” Akashi mumbled into his back, his cat ears flattened tightly against his hair.

“Why not?” Nijimura asked, blowing into his coffee and feeling Akashi tighten his hold around him.

“…Because I’m sorry and I’m asking you nicely.” Nijimura could feel Akashi shrink behind his back, could feel him rubbing his face against his back and he couldn’t help but smile a little smugly. Setting down his mug, he gently loosened Akashi’s hold on him and turned around, so he could look his little kitty in the eye.

“You did ask nicely, yeah.” He smiled and petted Akashi’s head and ears and Akashi pouted at him a little, before hiding his blushing face into his chest.

“So we can still go..?” Nijimura heard him mumble and huffed in amusement.

“Yeah, we can still go, kid.”

This time as Akashi’s tail swished around, Nijimura just smiled and pressed a kiss between his ears.

 

\---

 

“Nijimura-san, be more hasty!” Akashi pestered him as Nijimura put on his shoes.

“Yeah yeah, give a guy some space, brat,” Nijimura grunted and tied the laces of his sneakers and then made sure he had his keys and wallet with him.

“Hey, you also gotta dress properly before we leave anywhere,” he said as he looked at Akashi and got a scarf from the top shelf, wrapping it around Akashi’s neck much to the cat’s dismay.

“Let’s go already!” Akashi meowed and rushed out the door once he deemed Nijimura seemed ready enough and Nijimura just shrugged as he followed Akashi outside, closing and locking the door behind them. Then he yelled after Akashi to wait up and grabbed the cat’s hand, continuing on their way hand in hand, Akashi swinging their hands a little, hiding his face in his muffler.

The air wasn’t that cold, but Nijimura didn’t wish for Akashi to catch a cold. Akashi wasn’t an outdoor cat, being too young to venture out on his own either in Nijimura’s opinion, so he rather was overprotective with it than take risks on Akashi’s expense.

Making their way to the bus stop, Akashi stared with wide eyes at everything as Nijimura sat him down on the bench.

“Do you want to buy your own ticket?” Nijimura asked and Akashi tensed a little, before giving him a tiny nod, extending his hands palms up to receive the correct amount of change.

 _He’s way too adorable,_ Nijimura thought as their bus finally came and Akashi stood up, his ears perked, eyes open and pupils wide as the bus rolled to a stop and the doors opened. Nijimura ushered Akashi inside before him and Akashi stared up at the driver, before letting out a tiny meow and then gingerly placing the change in the cup.

“One ticket, please.”

“Here you go.” Was the drivers answer as he handed Akashi his ticket and Nijimura paid next, steering Akashi to the back of the bus when they were done and the bus began moving again.

“How’d it felt?” He asked once they were seated and looked at Akashi, smiling as the cat leaned on him.

“It felt okay. Did I do well?”

“You did great.” Nijimura verified and felt the cat relax against him.

 

\---

 

“We’re almost there, calm down.” Nijimura sighed and he could practically feel how Akashi trembled in excitement. They had left the buss after their short ride and now there was just the even shorter trek to the right house. He was glad he had a hold on Akashi’s hand, or otherwise the cat would’ve likely run from him already.

“Ah, there it is. Wanna ring the doorbell?” He barely asked when Akashi already dashed to the door and rang the bell.

“Oi! Manners, brat.” Nijimura reminded as he came to a stop at the correct door beside Akashi, who seemed to suddenly tense up.

“Everything okay, Akashi?”

“…Yes. It’s just – been a while.”

“So you’re nervous, huh?” Nijimura asked and smiled as Akashi gave a tiny nod.

“Relax. It’ll go just fine, kid,” he said just as there were footsteps behind the door and it opened just a moment later to reveal Kuroko.

“Ah, Nijimura-san. Akashi-kun. Welcome, I hope your journey was pleasant?” Kuroko smiled as he opened the door further, bowing to the two of them and Nijimura and Akashi bowing back to him.

“It went fine, thanks,” Nijimura said and then looked behind Kuroko as more footsteps sounded from inside.

“Ah, Akashi!”

Akashi perked at that and tried to peek inside the house, his ears perked. Kuroko smiled a little fondly and stepped aside as Seijuro sauntered to the door, his red and golden yes glinting.

“Good day, Akashi.”

“G-Good day, Seijuro-san!” Akashi greeted and Seijuro smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Once you get inside, would you like to join me on a stroll around the house? After that, we can play together, like I promised,” Seijuro said and crossed his arms, his tail swishing a little behind him as Akashi’s eyes brightened.

“Yes, I’d really like to!”

“Then do come in, Akashi-kun. Mayuzumi-san is also waiting inside for both of you.” Kuroko smiled and stepped aside as Seijuro offered his hand for Akashi and Nijimura just scoffed with affection as his little kitten took the offered hand and followed Seijuro inside, leaving closing the door to him.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much again for reading! All comments and kudos are still well loved! ♥\\(´ v ` )
> 
> And again: You can find me in tumblr as moontailor, and that's also where you can come send your requests if you have any scenes you'd like to see from the Nijimura household, Kuroko/Mayuzumi household or from between the two of them. I'll see if I see them fit for the au and write them out~
> 
> Also if you wish to talk about this fic in tumblr, you may use the tag "fic: how to be a proper cat owner" 'cause it's the one I began using like now~


End file.
